


【勋兴】《如烟》4

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25031698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 3





	【勋兴】《如烟》4

《如烟》

文/夏序清和草未歇

4

好像窥见一点天光，  
就以为自己活在了光下。

张艺兴一个人躺在床上。  
上午好像正是小区里最安静的时候，住户里该上学的上学，该上班的上班。  
除了鸟叫，像是预订的背景音。  
伴随着翅膀呼嗒嗒的声响，叽叽喳喳的。  
吴世勋走之前给自己开了窗，想了想又把纱帘拉起来。  
他像个无所事事的流民，突然不知道该干嘛。  
事实是，他确实无所事事。

要说真心话，一向不怎么喜欢等待。  
再热切的事情，随着漫长的等待，都会欢愉减半。  
早上收到金钟仁的回信之后，好像整个人在慢慢的被拉回原有的轨道。  
首先，是在意识上。  
他突然不知道见了金钟仁该先问什么，  
二爷准备怎么收拾我？  
你为什么不早点来找我？  
我们什么时候回去？

算了，怎样都好。  
世界上如果剩下最后一个不会伤害自己的人，  
那他相信只有金钟仁。  
他们是背着一身伤一起拼杀上来的。

在金钟仁记忆里，第一次见到张艺兴大概是在后山，瞥到一个小小的影子缩在那里，他停下了脚步，“你有名字吗？”  
张艺兴听到有人来，先是瑟缩了一下，看清来人随后咬了咬唇，“张艺兴。”  
金钟仁打量着张艺兴，都是半大的孩子，却还是忍不住，“你好瘦。”  
张艺兴低着头，双手捏着自己的衣襟，“我……两天没有吃过东西了。”  
金钟仁愣了一下，倒是也没有太吃惊，“啧，下一次饿的时候找我，我偷偷带给你。”  
张艺兴低着的头慢慢抬起来，“金钟仁，我知道你，不用给我吃的，能不能教我用刀。”

吃的有什么要紧，  
一个没有用的人在这里照样活不了。

金钟仁那时候蛮有名的，刀使得非常好，在小孩子里也有名气。张艺兴远远看到过他几次，从来没有说过话。  
他不知道这样的人会不会是那种心高气傲的家伙，问完自己也觉得唐突了些，嘴唇咬的更紧了。  
听到对面沉默了一会儿，以为会被拒绝，他倒是坦然，最差也不过是被拒绝。  
却意外的听到金钟仁说，“可以。”

为什么答应的那么干脆，其实到现在，张艺兴也想不通。  
金钟仁完全可以拒绝自己来着。

而那个时候，金钟仁说的最多的一句话就是，“张艺兴你听好，我们要一起活下去。”

吴世勋在医院的餐厅里吃过午饭，还没有返回到办公室，抬眼看了看满满当当就餐的人，真是，也不知道在家里的张艺兴吃了没。  
吴世勋举目望了望，就近找了个长椅坐下。  
拨通了张艺兴的电话，嘟嘟嘟…  
“喂？”电话那头张艺兴的声音懒懒的。  
“艺兴哥，你吃了没？”吴世勋声音有点低。  
“还没，我不会点外卖。”张艺兴的话从听筒里传来，吴世勋都以为自己恍惚，语气那么的理直气壮。  
“………”如果是别人，他可能真的会恼火。  
但是是张艺兴吧，他觉得连微信都没有的人，可能是真的不会点外卖。  
“那你想吃什么？在app上看一下，给我截图发到微信里。”吴世勋换了边手。  
对面沉默了会儿，“要不我继续躺着吧，保存体力等你晚上回来再吃。”

其实张艺兴没有别的意思，饿的时候平躺着不动，真的是他一贯保存体力的方式。

“好了，我知道了。”吴世勋挂了电话，给张艺兴点了两个小炒。

一个人的样子，能反映出他走过的路。  
吴世勋虽然时不时觉得张艺兴有点凶，但是也不能说没有点同情的意味。  
张艺兴不经意的三言两语说得轻描淡写，可动动脑子就能想来，在那种环境里长大的人，怕是吃了不少苦头。  
既然有这个缘分，何必吝啬一点点善意呢。

夏天的夜晚来的迟一些，  
八九点钟了天空还泛点白边。

吴世勋走在小区院子里，这小区就一点好，清净。没多少小孩子，少了很多噪音。  
走在路灯下，一程一程的，他看着自己的影子一会儿在前，一会儿在后，拉长又变短。  
高中时候好像总是踏着月色回家来着，下了晚自习，一边想着没做完的题目，一边低头无聊的看自己影子。

不知不觉走到楼下，吴世勋下意识抬头看了眼自家窗户，屋里一片黑，看不到灯光。  
吴世勋愣了一下，张艺兴走了？

按电梯按钮的时候，吴世勋有说不出的种心情。  
张艺兴没什么道理不能走的，可是走的这么突然，这么冷酷？

叮～电梯门打开，吴世勋没做声，在黑暗中摸索出钥匙来，咔哒，打开门进了家。  
房里黑漆漆的，手摸到客厅顶灯的开关上，“艺兴哥？”  
边说话边摁开关，灯亮的瞬间，吴世勋感觉眼前闪过一线白光。  
偏过头去，他就看到一把匕首直直插在开关旁边的墙壁上。  
循着这暗器发出的方向看过去，一个青年男子坐在自家的沙发上，翘着二郎腿，支着头看自己。  
吴世勋咽了咽口水，“你哪位？”

张艺兴拎着盒炒饭进家门的时候，看到金钟仁和吴世勋在吴世勋家客厅的沙发上。  
中间大概隔着条银河，两人都不说话。  
“你来啦？”张艺兴把炒饭放在桌上。  
金钟仁点了点头，吴世勋本来低着头，听到张艺兴和他打招呼。  
果然，一丘之貉。

“那个，能不能给我解释一下你怎么进来的。”吴世勋在两人都不说话的空挡插了一句话。  
金钟仁不理吴世勋，看着张艺兴，“你怎么在这种地方？”  
张艺兴吃了一勺饭，眼睛瞪的圆圆的，“进不来才奇怪吧… 你这屋有保全设施吗？”  
说完看向金钟仁，“没办法，我手机丢了，钱花完了，哪知道这么麻烦，又没证件。”  
金钟仁点头，转头看吴世勋，打量了两眼，算了，也不像能欺负得过张艺兴的人，话到口边又咽了回去。

吴世勋听到金钟仁说“这种地方”的时候已经无语，那意思好像自己家是草棚一样。  
金钟仁刚刚那飞来一刀的阴影还在脑海里，挥之不去。  
避开金钟仁的目光，起身去厨房喝水。

“我这次是不是完蛋。”张艺兴的勺子插在一边，抓起矿泉水喝了一口。  
金钟仁身子靠在沙发背上，看着张艺兴吃饭，“伤哪儿了？”  
张艺兴把水瓶放下，撩起衣服，给金钟仁看腰上的伤口。  
缝合的地方结了痂，消了肿之后，只剩痒。  
“看过医生了？我一直担心着你受伤。”金钟仁轻轻把张艺兴衣服放下来。  
张艺兴努努嘴，向着吴世勋的方向，“他就是医生。”  
金钟仁哦了一声，过了一会儿，又笑，“伤得这么轻，回去怎么交差。”  
张艺兴飞起一脚，却被金钟仁挡住，“要不是我命硬，那天都摔死了。”  
金钟仁咯咯笑，“好了好了，不着急回去。你在这儿再住两天吧，过几天来接你。”

说完就起身，张艺兴也跟着站起来，一路走到门口。  
吴世勋在厨房里本身想躲个清净，看到他们两个往门口移动，也跟了过去。  
“哎，”金钟仁手搭在门把上，余光看到吴世勋，“你离他远点。”  
吴世勋僵硬的点了下头。

“走了。”门把转动，风顺着门缝溜进来。  
“kai.”张艺兴开口，把金钟仁叫住。  
“嗯？”金钟仁脚步停住，回头看张艺兴。  
“先给我点钱。”张艺兴笑得一脸无辜，把手摊开。  
金钟仁从包里摸出来一沓，放在张艺兴手上，“先就这些了。”  
说完就出了门。

张艺兴在收拾残羹剩饭，吴世勋倒是一下子有些不适应起来，总觉得自己该干点什么。  
张艺兴把垃圾扔进厨房的垃圾桶里，折身回来。看到在客厅的吴世勋，把刚刚拿到的钱放了大半在吴世勋面前，“不知道够不够，先付一些。”  
吴世勋看着崭新的钞票，也不知道该不该拿。  
“我说了不用了…”吴世勋声音低低的。  
“给你就拿着，知道不够，完了还补。”张艺兴顺势坐下，语气颇为强硬。  
“那个，你们和第一次见面的人都是那么不客气吗？”吴世勋觉得这个语言组织的比较客气。

张艺兴有点摸不着头脑，顺着吴世勋手指的方向看过去，恍然大悟，“他只是在你墙上戳了个洞，没戳在你身上，你就烧高香吧。”  
吴世勋盯着桌上的钱，决定收下。  
对，墙刚刚才被张艺兴的朋友戳了个洞，就当补偿了。

吴世勋没再说话，张艺兴拉了个靠垫垫在腰上，“我没开玩笑，开的刀玩的很好。”  
吴世勋知道张艺兴没在看自己，翻了个白眼，  
“我的手术刀也玩的很好。”  
张艺兴愣了一下，“那你也算专业人才了，想入伙吗？”  
吴世勋长叹一声，“不了吧，大哥。”

两个人静静的坐着，也没有开电视。  
吴世勋突然开口，“现在有了钱，你会随时就走吗？”  
张艺兴摇头，“我等kai回来。”  
吴世勋有点不解的眼神被张艺兴捕捉到，他倒是耐心了一回，“也许你不能理解，但是我呢，没有证件。这就意味着…”  
张艺兴还没说完，吴世勋就接上了，“意味着还是有很多行动上的限制。”  
“对。”张艺兴点头，可以，怪聪明的。  
吴世勋哦了声，“没有证件你是怎么活的。”  
张艺兴决定把聪明这个形容词再次拿掉，“存在即合理，这个世界上当然有你认知范围外的很多活法了。”

吴世勋在回房之前再没说什么。  
在他的世界观里，很多必须有的东西，张艺兴都没有。当然，你觉得必须的东西，有些人根本就不需要。

张艺兴目送着吴世勋端着一杯水进了房间。  
屈起膝盖，其实腰上在做这种动作的时候还是会痛。  
但是他觉得这个动作，让他时而觉得有安全感。  
吴世勋刚刚的眼神里有点难以置信。  
想来也是吧，或许真的难以接受。  
这都文明社会了，没有身份证的人是什么。

是游走于光下的影子，  
死了也没有人管的孤魂野鬼。

tbc.


End file.
